The Difference Between Nobility and Morality
by rettevronnoc
Summary: AU: In the last moments of his life, Peter contemplates about his life as King Peter Pevensie of Narnia.


**The Difference Between Nobility and Morality**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except, of course, the words.

**-------------------->A/N: PLEASE READ ------------------  
**I have never read the Chronicles of Narnia. Not one book. I must apologize greatly to readers, but I simply have no clue dates and the names of battles and the like. I will inform you I wrote this after seeing the movie The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, and had the battle in my head whilst the duration of writing this. I felt as though Peter, although not walking around as King quite yet, still upheld a manner which told the viewers he would be the Diana of his time: loved for simply being a great person and great leader. So, please, don't worry about times or battles or anything of the sort. Sit back, relax, and read.

* * *

Peter sighed. He wasn't very happy at the moment, considering the sun was in his eyes, he was in hot, metal armor, and, oh yes—

There was a sword in his chest.

He always had such sophistication, especially in battle. The way he carried himself—always kind and generous—wasn't taught, but an innate attitude toward life. He was never the one to say this, though. It was always the people he served.

"_King Peter is so graceful!"; "King Peter is so strong!"; "King Peter is so brave!" _The echoes were heard all throughout the city—never once was someone not complimenting him, whether it on his looks or kindness.

He held his head high, but never too high. Oh, no, he was far too humble to hold his head too high. Since the moment he had received his first sword, the art of war seemed all too pliant. Although now, he realized, the roughness of a sword sticking through your body greatly over powers the allure of fighting.

He was never selfish. Humble, modest, intelligent, but never selfish. _'Better it I die than my brother or sisters, my allies or comrades, my leaders or my followers.'_

As both man and creature passed him, swinging their metallic majesties in the air, he couldn't help but run through all of the 'as-ifs' that plagued him through his time as High King Peter Pevensie of Narnia, Wolf's Bane.

What if he and his siblings had never traveled to Narnia? Would it still be under the control of the White Witch?

What if Aslan had remained dead upon the stone where he was sacrificed? Would they all have been defeated in battle?

What if he was not crowned King? Would there still be blood trickling from his mouth, ears, and a gash in his chest?

Would he still be dying?

"There are no times for if's; there is only time for now." Aslan told him. Now he understood why.

Mere feet away the White Witch stood. Aslan jumped from above and shoved Jadis into the ground. Peter pulled the sword from his chest, although with much difficulty, and managed to pull himself over to them. Aslan had already done enough to kill her and walked away to help everyone else. Jadis was able to turn her head a little way and acknowledge his present.

"Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve…" She whispered, her voice rattling.

"I am High King Peter Pevensie of Narnia." Peter managed to choke out, using all of his strength. "You tried to kill my family and destroy my home, but failed. I will not fail." With the last of his strength, he raised the sword high and brought it down, penetrating Jadis' chest. She took one last breath before her head rolled and she was gone forever. Peter himself lay down on the grass, slipping out of consciousness. He had done his duty,both nobly and morally, he decided, and allowed himself to close his eyes.

_There is no room in this world for heroes. There is only room for the things they do, for in the end, it is not the deed that is forgotten, it is the face. And so, the story of the defeat of Jadis' army was passed down through generation and generation, Peter's name always changing, his hair and height and eye color as well. But never changed was his action…never._


End file.
